The purpose of this project is to study the historical development of epidemiological concepts and methods. Most previous research in this area has been concerned with a specific disease or biographical sketches of epidemiologists. Research already accomplished has indicated that epidemiology as a discipline began to develop during the early part of the nineteenth century, and was closely related to other developments in vital statistics and public health. During this development, it utilized concepts and methods from other disciplines such as sociology, demography and genetics. The relationship between developments in these different disciplines will be explored.